1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable belt fastener and more particularly, to an improved adjustable belt fastener including female and male fastener members attached to opposite ends of a belt, the female fastener member containing a series of slots and the male fastener member having a spring biased tongue for selectively engaging in one of the slots depending upon the desired length of the belt.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of adjustable belt fasteners are known in the art. Such conventional adjustable belt fasteners suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, they are difficult to lock in and unlock from both ends of the belt because the locking pin is not firmly engaged since the pin can readily break away from the bore. Furthermore, such conventional fasteners are complicated in structure, expensive to manufacture, difficult to use, and readily break away from the belt.